


Love as a Metaphor

by Reitheflaxseed



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU - Dipper is a writer, Alternate Universe, Grunge, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Nihilism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reitheflaxseed/pseuds/Reitheflaxseed
Summary: Sequel to DEAD EYES OPENhttp://archiveofourown.org/works/11820198?view_full_work=true*Dead eyes open has yet to be completed this sequel is still a work in progress*(Stay tuned to see more!)Life after the drama. The dysfunctional thing Bill and Dipper call a relationship.I suggest you read the first fic before coming to this installment





	Love as a Metaphor

**wip**

Please check out the first part of this series :>

Dead eyes open

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11820198?view_full_work=true

See you soon!


End file.
